


Wino Forever

by fledisthatmusic, MajorEnglishEsquire



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Making Out, Muteness, Pining, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Sad Sam, Team Free Will, Timestamp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 08:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fledisthatmusic/pseuds/fledisthatmusic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire
Summary: A part of theBuy the Ticket, Take the Rideuniverse - takes place during Chapter 2 ofStamp Me with Your Signature.
Relationships: Chuck Shurley/Sam Winchester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	Wino Forever

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wino Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10238396) by [MajorEnglishEsquire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajorEnglishEsquire/pseuds/MajorEnglishEsquire). 



Please [click here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1CuE2nZdLC4dLVzEXGYCE8LMWUd5FQ2Vh/view?usp=sharing) to stream or download the mp3 of _Wino Forever_.


End file.
